


Sold! You're Mine Now.

by SkyBluePinkWithPurpleDots



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky, Bucky was born in modern times, Charity Auctions, M/M, Oral Sex, Steve is Captain America, Top Steve, smut in part two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:38:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3312497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyBluePinkWithPurpleDots/pseuds/SkyBluePinkWithPurpleDots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bored party boy Bucky attends a charity auction and bids on dinner with Captain America. Smutty in part two.</p><p>Inspired by <a href="http://susannahmccormick.tumblr.com/post/109036740995/x-why-are-they-interviewing-a-puppy-it-looks">these gifs</a> of Chris Evans looking so sad at a charity auction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Auction

**Author's Note:**

> In this timeline, Steve crashed the plane and froze but Bucky was born in modern times and is the party boy son of a company owner. Not beta'd.

Bucky Barnes, heir to the Barnes Corporation, socialite and general party boy was very very bored. His father had recently been on another push to get him interested in taking over the company which meant that he had been dragged out to some lame charity auction. He didn’t even know what the charity _was_. His dad just wanted to throw some tax-deductible money away and had given Bucky ten thousand dollars to spend. At least there were some hot celebrities around but he was under strict instructions not to take any of the women home. His father had no idea it was the men he was more interested in. It made life easier, especially back in high school when he had ‘sleepovers’ with most of the football team.

He glanced around at the items on offer; most of the interest was in the items offered by the Avengers. Science day, archery lessons, women’s self-defence blah blah blah. Bucky rolled his eyes and took another mouthful of bourbon. I mean, yeah, they saved New York and the world and that was cool and all but running around in costumes like the nerds in high school? Lame. Still, that Captain America dude had a really nice ass. Shame about the goody-two-shoes-im-disappointed-in-you-son personality he had going on. He glanced over to where the Avengers were doing press interviews and almost got distracted by Hawkeye’s arms before finding Captain America.

The captain must have been between interviews because he was sitting with such a lost puppy look that Bucky immediately felt like running over with a blanket and hot chocolate and soup or something because yes, Bucky was a party guy but he had a heart and _why was no-one helping the puppy dammit?_ He even found himself taking a step forward before Hawkeye gestured too widely causing his microphone to fly off the table (“Aw, mic, no!”) and drawing a genuine laugh from the Captain. Suddenly the guy looked as young as Bucky realised he must be. Damn he was hot. And cute. And that poor puppy look had gone straight to the soft spot in Bucky’s heart that he tried very hard to keep under wraps.

He took another look at the item listing to see what Captain America was offering. Huh. Dinner with the man himself. Unusual. I mean, anyone could win these things so the celebs usually had either a gift like the Asgardian...thingy that Thor had brought or activities where you were occupied and supervised. Maybe no-one had explained that to the Captain, wait what was the guy’s name again? Steve. Steve something- Bucky had never been one for history and was more interested in the rubble parties than the thawed-out hero’s return. He checked the bio on the back- Rogers, that was it. Steve Rogers. Bit of a bland biography, science experiment to war hero, saved those guys from HYDRA then, boom, iceburg dead ahead. Bucky looked up to see Cap talking to some press guy and he looked- shy. Not like the authority figure Bucky had been picturing. Intrigued he jotted down the auction number for Dinner with Captain America and took his seat.

xxx

“10,000 dollars, I have 10,000 dollars over here”

Bucky glanced over at the kind of scary looking guy who had just bid Bucky’s limit. The guy gave him the creeps. He was staring predatorily at Cap, and even the other Avengers were eyeing him warily. Cap himself looked uncomfortable though it seemed like he was doing his best to keep a neutral face. The Captain glanced over at Bucky and their eyes met for the first time. The Captain looked hopeful and lost and even though Bucky had reached his limit he found himself standing up, maintaining eye contact with Cap the whole time. He raised his paddle and without really thinking called out:

“15,000 dollars!”

The crowd drew in a collective breath, and the creepy guy slumped in defeat, shaking his head.

“That’s 15,000 dollars, going once, twice- sold to the gentlemen on my left.”

The audience applauded briefly before the auction for Stark’s custom built mini robot began. The Captain nodded to Bucky and gave him a quick smile. Bucky again felt his heart melt a little at the same time as another part of his body got a little harder. He quickly gave Cap a grin and sat down so he could put the auction pamphlet in his lap until he got a hold of himself. Jesus, getting a semi from one smile? Was he fucking twelve? He focused intently on the auction and on not looking at the Captain. Much. Just a little. Oh, all right every time he though the guy was looking the other way Bucky glanced. But at least he got rid of his hard-on, that deserves some credit.

After the auction the winners and the Avengers gathered for a group photo for the press. Bucky had been told to sit on the sofa and then the Avengers came in. They greeted their respective winners and as the Captain approached Bucky he leaned over and put his hand on Bucky’s waist.

“Thanks for rescuing me back there. Steve Rogers, pleasure to meet you.” He said quietly, and that deep voice sent a thrill straight through Bucky. Luckily, Little Bucky behaved this time. Almost, _almost_ , flustered he focused on who he was(Bucky Barnes, -smooth son of a bitch) and glanced up from beneath his lashes.

“Bucky Barnes. I believe the pleasure will be mine.” he murmured, enjoying the way the Captain flushed pink.

After the photos and a couple of brief questions, the Avengers were hustled off by their publicity staff. Cap glanced back to where Bucky was watching him go; luckily Bucky’s eyes had been up on the guy’s head not his ass. He was then taken off himself to sign over the money before he could cancel, oh yeah. He was going to have to explain to his father why he blew the budget by half. Thinking back to the hopeful look the captain had given him during the auction, Bucky mentally shrugged. _Totally_ worth it.

He was really looking forward to this dinner.


	2. Dinner and Afterwards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve have dinner and sex!

Bucky arrived at Avengers Tower on time and after having his ID checked was let into the private elevators, which opened up onto a private restaurant. Damn, Stark had style. Bucky’s father would _never_ allow them to have anything so ostentatious as a restaurant floor. The Captain, no, Steve, he said to call him Steve, was already waiting sitting alone at a table. Bucky caught a second of the lonely puppy face before Steve looked up and broke into a genuine smile, Bucky grinned back. It was like being caught up in the sunshine; however corny that sounded it was true.

 Steve stood to shake his hand, and Bucky held on a few seconds longer than strictly necessary. He wasn’t intending to flirt as such, he just had a hard time not flirting when someone so freaking hot was there. He reminded himself that this was a business arrangement for Steve.

“Hi. Am I late?”

“No, no. I wanted to be here when you arrived, that’s all.”

Just then Pepper Potts and Tony Stark himself stepped out of the elevator.

“Hey hey Captain and Tennille! Will love keep you together?”

“Tony, no.” Pepper said, sounding like she said that a lot.

“Tony, yes. I’m hosting this shindig- I get to say whatever I want.”

Steve sighed like he was also used to this.

“Tony. What are you doing here?”

“Just checking in. Barnes here paid good cash for tonight so I’d like to see he gets his money’s worth. If you know what I mean.” Stark waggled his eyebrows suggestively and Bucky snickered despite himself.

Pepper cleared her throat. “We just came down to get a couple of photos for the charity website and then we’ll be gone. And I assure you Steve, the cameras are on but the sound is off.”

Steve glanced at Tony who put his hand on his heart.

“Swear. She threatened to sell Dummy for scrap.”

After the obligatory photos were taken and Pepper and Tony left, Steve and Bucky settled down for the meal.

“So, Bucky. Can I ask you something first?”

“Sure”

“Why spend all that money for dinner with me? I didn’t expect anywhere near that amount.”

“Well, to be honest I wasn’t going to but then that creepy guy wouldn’t let go...and it seemed like you needed to be rescued.”

Steve barked out a laugh. “It’s usually the other way round.”

Bucky blushed a little, seriously, ten minutes with this guy and he reverts to being a kid with a crush. Embarrassing.

After dinner, they have some drinks. Steve explains that he can’t actually get drunk so Bucky sticks to soft drinks too. The conversation started out with the usual small talk but for some reason Bucky finds himself opening up to Steve like he hasn’t done in a while. He’s still flirting casually but they start talking about themselves in more depth.

“Are you lonely?” Bucky asks

“What?”

“It’s just- you have people around you and all but I get the feeling they know Captain America. Even the Avengers. Is there anyone there for Steve Rogers?”

“I- Well, there’s Peggy, and Natasha I guess. And Sam.”

“You don’t sound too sure.”

“What about you, Bucky? I looked you up, lots of women but never the same one twice.” Steve doesn’t sound like he’s judging Bucky but still, for some reason, Bucky really really doesn’t want Steve to have that impression of him.

“Actually, the girls are a kind of smoke screen.”

“For what?”

“For the lots of men I bring home when the cameras are gone.”

Steve blinked and flushed slightly.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to shock you.” Bucky took a swig of his drink. Can’t win em all.

“No, you didn’t. It’s ok. I mean, it’s really ok.” Steve glanced at the security cameras for a second then quietly added. “Me, too.”

“What, you bring lots of men home?”

“Bucky! God, no. I mean, I- I like both. Men and women. I guess.”

“You’ve never told anyone have you?”

“Not in this time. Not even with this body. There was a guy before, when I was skinny and sick. He’d kinda look after me I guess and we’d...” Steve trailed off, his face even redder.

“Like a sugar daddy?”

“No, he was around my age. Maybe I would’ve loved him if it were now but then... just...an arrangement. He was killed in the war. I heard about it from someone in the corner shop gossiping.”

“I’m sorry.” Bucky genuinely was. That sad look was back and with good reason. Damn it Bucky just wanted to kiss it away and make Steve feel better, even if just for a little while.

Steve seemed to give himself a shake, he looked back at Bucky.

“Do you ever get tired of just having sex?”

Bucky smirked. He couldn’t resist. “Do you ever get tired of not having sex?” he countered, slipping his shoe off and stroking at Steve’s ankle. Steve tensed slightly. “Relax, the cameras can’t see under the table, and no sound remember?”

Steve smiled slightly and nodded, visibly relaxing.

“How long has it been since you had sex, Steve?”

“With a man? About seventy years.”

“Do you want to be alone tonight?”

Steve seemed to think about something, he opening his mouth and closing it before trying again.

“Is- is this what you wanted? At the auction I mean.”

Bucky immediately pulled back.

“No! No, Steve. God, no. I don’t think I bought you- like that. Shit.”

“Okay.” Steve seemed to shrink back into himself a little.

“Oh, man. I really fucked up now.” Bucky sighed. “Look, I bought the auction because I was attracted to you yes. But if you feel in any way obligated to me then I’m going home alone right now. I’m _not_ that kind of guy, y’know. I want everyone involved to be just as enthusiastic as I am.”

Steve grinned at him a little shyly and Bucky carried on spilling his guts like he’d never been on a date before.

“Anyone feeling that they owed me, or was used by me- it’s a turn off y’know. And don’t go looking at me like that. The guys I sleep with know the score from the start I ain’t into tricking people into bed either. And the girls I ‘date’? Most of ‘em are models looking to be papped. They got cute boyfriends and girlfriends that they go home to and everybody’s happy. What? Quit staring, man.”

“That was quite the speech.”

“And anyway,” Bucky continued because apparently he couldn’t just _shut up_ “the auction win was 'til eleven pm and it’s eleven forty-five so you’re off the clock, pal.”

“Are you done?”

“Yeah.”

“You want to come up to my apartment?”

“Hell, yeah.”

 

Once in the apartment, Steve locked the door and set all security to a minimum. No cameras, no recordings. Then, he turned to Bucky and started to speak but Bucky pulled him close and kissed him.

“Sorry, been wanting to do that all night.”

“It’s very okay.” Steve said and kissed him back.

It didn’t take long for the kiss to deepen, Bucky ran his hands up Steve’s arms and Steve slid his hands around Bucky’s waist. They broke apart panting for a moment.

“Bedroom?”

“This way.”

Steve led Bucky into the neat room, and immediately pushed him against the wall and began kissing him again. Bucky moaned when Steve nuzzled at his neck, and shifted so that Steve’s body was between his legs. Steve pressed into him and Bucky could feel that Steve was getting hard. He moaned again as the friction of Steve’s body caused his own dick to rapidly harden.

Steve rocked into him against the wall for while they rid each other of ties and jackets. Steve pulled back to drop the clothes to the side, and paused.

Steve looked gorgeous. Hair messed up, tie askew, lips full and glistening. Everything about him screamed ‘fuck me’. From the way Steve was looking at him he must look the same. Then they were kissing again and Steve pulled Bucky away from the wall and towards the bed. They fell together, hands pulling at clothes, gripping and sliding over bare chests.

“Fuck, Steve you are hot.” Steve blushed again and ran his hands from Bucky’s waist to the back of his neck and pulled him in for another kiss.

“You’re pretty hot yourself.” he murmured between kisses. Bucky felt his cock twitch. Shy and blushing and yet still in control in the bedroom. Steve was everything Bucky had ever wanted. He slid his hands down Steve’s abs- seriously, you could grate cheese on them- and swiftly undid his belt.  As soon as his cock sprang free Bucky wrapped his hand around it and began stroking slowly.

“Serum made you big everywhere, huh?”

“Actually that didn’t change so much.” Steve smirked as Bucky groaned and flipped them over so Steve was lying back on the bed. He busied himself stripping Steve completely naked.

“Jesus, fuck, Steve. Wish I could’ve seen you back then, little twink with a huge cock-“ he paused as he took in the sight of Steve lying completely naked and lazily stroking his own dick. “-not that I don’t appreciate what you look like now of course.” Steve blushed again under the praise. Bucky couldn’t believe he barely knew what Steve looked like a little while ago and now here he was about to (make love to) fuck him.

Bucky settled on his knees and, keeping eye contact, he slowly leaned forward and kissed the base of Steve’s cock. He nuzzled against it, before kissing slowly- slowly don’t rush this fuck- up to the tip. Steve never took his eyes off Bucky as he teased the tip, licking and kissing before taking just the tip into his mouth. Steve’s hips jerked slightly and Bucky pulled back.

“S-sorry.”

“It’s ok, I can take much more than that."

Steve propped himself up higher on his elbows and jutted his chin toward his cock.

“Prove it.”

“Aye, aye Captain.”

“Never say that agai-“ Steve broke off as Bucky suddenly took his cock deep into his throat and swallowed around it. “Fuck, Bucky. Oh, feels so good, you feel so good.” Bucky kept bobbing his head as Steve moaned and muttered, he could tell Steve was getting close.

“Buck- s-stop”

Bucky pulled off immediately.

“You ok?”

“Yeah, I was just close is all.”

“So... can you come more than once?”

“Um, yeah actually.”

“Then.. I’d like for you to come in my mouth then in my ass.”

Steve groaned and fell back on the bed.

“The mouth on you, Bucky.”

“Hey, you weren’t doing so bad before” Bucky smirked and licked slowly up Steve’s cock. “Would you like that Steve, fill me up both ways?”

“Ah, oh, yes, yes Bucky anything”

“Will you make me come while you’re inside me? Fuck me through it?”

“Yes, Bucky, fuck.”

“Good.” Bucky took Steve deep into his throat this time, Steve lay back on the bed moaning and squirming. Bucky was relentless, fondling Steve’s balls as he swallowed him down. Eventually, Steve’s moans became little gasps and fuck that was sexy and he propped himself back up to stare into Bucky’s eyes as he came with a soft groan. Bucky swallowed most of it but held some in his mouth. He pulled off Steve and opened his mouth to show him his own come before swallowing. Steve moaned and ran his hands over his face.

“That was filthy.”

“Too much?”

“Just enough, now kiss me.”

Bucky grinned and crawled up to lie on top of Steve as they kissed deep and slow. Steve took the opportunity to undo Bucky’s belt and strip him naked. He stroked Bucky’s hard cock and grinned as Bucky fell back onto his back and moaned.

“You want my mouth, Buck?”

“Another time, want your fingers in me more.” Steve sat up and Bucky panicked, did he just say another time, maybe he shouldn’t have said that maybe this is just a one-time thing, maybe Steve thinks that’s all Bucky does.

But then Steve was rummaging in the bedside drawer and sat back up with condoms and lube. Oh. Thank fuck.

“How do you want to...?” Steve trailed off.

“How do you want me Steve?” Bucky murmured as he kissed into Steve’s neck. Steve sighed softly.

“On your back.”

Bucky lay back and spread his legs as Steve knelt between them already applying lube to his fingers. He took a second to just look at Bucky, usually this would make Bucky feel awkward but now he just felt beautiful. Steve slowly teased at his hole before sliding a finger in. Bucky tensed then relaxed, Steve pulled Bucky’s legs up over his shoulders and kissed them as he continued fingering Bucky. Bucky started to moan softly as Steve added another finger.

“Oh, God, Steve, that’s so good. Another, please deeper- oh”

Steve added a third finger and pushed in deeper, Bucky arched his back off the bed and let out a loud moan.

“Fuck, yes!”

Steve chuckled. “How much more do you want Buck? I mean, I could do this all day but I want to be inside you properly soon.”

“A little more? It’s just you’re –ah- kinda big and I usually top to be honest.”

“You do? Do you want to...?”

“No, damnit. No. I want you inside me I really do. Oh- fuck that’s good. I just-ah- need a bit more...”

“Sure, thing, Bucky. Whatever you want.”

Bucky hadn’t meant to tell Steve that but then he’d said a lot of thing tonight that he didn’t usually, Steve was obviously different to his regular partners, Bucky would have to think about that later but now, oh, right now he had Steve fingers twisting and scissoring inside of him and just a little more, just a little more.

“Steve, pleeease.” he whined. He whined? _What the fuck_ he never whines. “Pleeease, I need you now.”

“Okay, baby hold on.” Steve withdrew his fingers and Bucky whined, again for fuck’s sake, at the loss. Steve was rolling on a condom and when he was ready he leaned back over Bucky to kiss him before positioning himself back between Bucky’s legs and lining himself up. Again he looked at Bucky and they maintained eye contact as Steve slid slowly into Bucky’s body. He held still about halfway in and waited for a moment. Bucky moaned and he could tell it was killing Steve to keep so still. His partners weren’t usually so attentive which was one of the reasons he rarely bottomed.

“Can I move, Bucky?”

“Yes, yes, Steve please.”

Steve pulled out and then just as slowly pushed back in until this time he was fully inside Bucky’s body.

“Oh, God, Steve you’re huge, you’re so- fuck that feels good. Ungh, you can move baby, fuck me please.” Bucky knew he was babbling but at this point he really didn’t care anymore, all he cared about was Steve.

“Bucky, you feel so good. So good” Steve began a slow but steady rhythm. He leaned forward so that they could kiss while they fucked and oh that was so good too. Bucky stroked his hand up and down Steve’s back and Steve kissed and whispered things to him. Steve began to pick up the pace and Bucky gave little moans and grunts with each thrust.

“Buck, I wanna, oh, can I go faster?”

“Faster, harder, Steve do it, please, take me, all of me.”

Steve moaned and leaned in for a kiss as he thrust hard and fast into Bucky’s body. Bucky could do little more than hang on and kiss Steve back. It felt so good, and when Steve gripped Bucky’s cock and began stroking it in the same rhythm it only took seconds for Bucky to tense his body and moan loudly. Desperately trying to keep eye contact, he came all over both their chests, Steve continued fucking him and his thrusts became shorter and more erratic until he came inside Bucky and collapsed on him.

They lay panting for a few seconds, until Steve leaned up on an elbow.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be, I like the weight.”

Steve chuckled. “That was amazing, Bucky.” He said slowly pulling out and beginning to deal with the condom and the mess.

“It really fucking was.” Bucky took the condom and tissues from Steve and threw them towards the trash. “Deal with that in the morning. Sleep now.” He pulled Steve in for another kiss, as Steve moved them both under the covers. Bucky snuggled up to Steve and Steve kissed the top of Bucky’s head.

“Just so you know,” Bucky began because _clearly_ he wasn’t done spilling his guts tonight. “I don’t usually sleep with people, y’know actually sleep.”

“Why me?”

“I think you’re special.”

Bucky felt Steve smile and kiss the top of his head again.

“I think you’re pretty special too, Bucky.”

“Totally worth 15,000 dollars.”

“Ugh, go to sleep, Bucky.”

 


End file.
